Ashley
Ashley, labeled as The Nice prep girl, is a Female Competitor on Total Drama Island: Take II. Biography Ashley is a British only Child, and absolutely hates it and does her best not to be spoiled, even if she was wealthy, her parents love her dearly and trust her completely since she's never disobeyed them, or fought with them, she’s talked back a couple times but she‘s teenager, can you blame her. She's head cheerleader at her high school, the only one who's still a virgin and is happy about it, she was voted most perky amongst her classmates. She's a straight B student, and dreams of studying at Princeton one day, but for now she workin' hard to tern those B's into a A's. Her life dream is to grow up to be a ballet dance, what with way how graceful and beautiful they are she would kill to be in that kind of art. Her thought's on competition is "If you don't play fare, It's not winning". Her mom had Ashley when she was only 16, and her grandmother hates her because her moms family was REALLY religious, you know they didn’t believe in sex before marriage and all, Ashley hasn’t seen nor talk to her Grandma since she was five when she herd her and her mom arguing on the fact that she was a ‘Mistake’ in her grandmothers words, since that day she has tried to make it possible for no one to hate her like her Grandma did, her worst fear would have to be if everyone who she loved the most, hated her and completely shut her down from there lives. Enter: Stage Dock of Shame Ashley arives on the Island on the bout and is extatic to see evryone, she got so happy she didn't even notice that insted of some nice hotel she was at some crapy camp, but she didn't mind it much aslong she was there. She instantly made friends with Keya, talking to her about intrest's and what not. she felt an attraction as soon as Elijah got off the but she kept her cool and walked up to him to say hello and planned to shake his but he insted gave her hand a light kiss wich made her blush. Ashley got scared when Mocha crashed the bout, so she ran up to her to make sure she was ok, but Mocha said she was fine but Ashley being Ashley was still worried for her. Ashley plans to win everyone over with her British charm and her natrually nice girl attitude. First Challenge: Scavenger Hunt The day started out well for Ashley, but once she found out the challenge she was flustered with what to find on the list and then remembered she brought a fishing net, she asked Caliegh the best place to catch a fish. Ashley and Caliegh preceded to the best spot and Ashley ran to her cabin to get the fish net. After a WHILE of searching she found it under her bed, Ashley then sprinted back to Caliegh. A few minutes past until they got a fish, only problem was that the fish actually wanted to live and putt up a fight, both Caliegh and Ashley struggled until the fish gave up, they both fell from the sudden lack of force causing them to fall over, the rather large fish landed on Ashley. She stood up holding the fish proudly then took a whiff and was disgusted at the sent of dead fish, Caliegh just laughed at her a bit. Ashley felt the need to contribute more in this challenge so checked the list. She saw that one of the items was a piece of female hair, and with a grin looked at Caliegh, she asked if she could just see her hair for minute, an oblivious Caliegh let her then Ashley a piece of her hair and then apologized knowing it hurt her. feeling content that she found two things for her team she waited until everyone else find what they want. She was concerned after seeing that Mocha got all scratched up by a raccoon even if she insisted that she was ok. At the end her team lost and she felt guilty, like she could of done more, but was relieved that there wasn't an elimination. Gallery Ashley's new bathing suite.jpeg|Swimsuit Confessional- the party.png|Ashley in the confessional Passed-out.png|Ashley passed out on the ground Category:Characters